


I'm Almost There

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is visiting America and is having dinner in a resturant in New Orleans. The owner offers to have some fun with Elsa, who is more than happy to oblidge. (Elsa x Tiana, Smut, PWP)





	I'm Almost There

Queen Elsa sat in a restaurant, soothing Jazz music playing in the background and the lights dimmed to give the place an intimate atmosphere. The restaurant was called Tiana's Place and was in the quiet city of New Orleans. She was touring America to hopefully bring new trade to her home kingdom of Arendelle, but had stopped at this city after learning that the woman who owned the very restaurant she was in was in fact a princess.

Elsa held the spoon to her mouth, sucking up her soup on it. This was the best soup she had tasted in a long time. So thin, watery, and the tomatoes cooked just right.

Even though this was a state visit, Elsa preferred to look casual and as such was wearing her green ice dress she had worn on her sister's birthday.

"You want some water, honey?" a deep but friendly voice asked. At that moment an African-American woman with brown hair in a bun, wearing a green dress with gloves and a tiara in her hair walked over to her. "I mean my soup can be pretty hot."

"No thank you, Tiana," Elsa told her. Tiana was the woman who the restaurant was named after. She was the owner, the manager and head chef, but she was also royalty like herself.

Tiana sat in front of Elsa. "You enjoying my soup?"

"It's lovely, thank you," Elsa said gratefully. "Your cooking is excellent."

"I suppose ya'll be leaving a five star review."

Elsa chuckled. "I may just do that."

"You're not what I expected from a queen," Tiana remarked.

"I'm not what many people expect," Elsa stated.

"No seriously, I never expected a queen of a country to be so chilled out… and kinda cute."

Elsa blushed. "Well, that's what my sister tells me."

"What country are you from again?"

"Arendelle. It's pretty far away from here," Elsa explained.

"Very far, but it's nice that you came all this way just to have some of my grub," Tiana thanked her.

"My pleasure." Elsa sipped some more of her soup. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting to find a restaurant owned by a princess."

"Trust me, I'm a damn good princess," Tiana said.

"How did you even get this place?"

"It's a long story, but it's late and I don't wanna bore you," Tiana informed her. She then moved her hand closer and it touched Elsa's.

Elsa went red and blushed shyly. "Oh my…"

Tiana smirked. "What do you say I put that soup in a cooler room for you, and we have some fun here. I mean, It's the least I can do for a pretty lady like you."

Elsa's blush became more apparent. "You… want to… well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I mean, we can just kiss if you don't wanna go all the way."

"No, No," Elsa kissed Tiana's lips. "I like it when I'm pleasured and I'm feeling a bit wet right now, so if you're offering to go all the way, who am I to refuse?"

"You wanna do it here? There's nobody around."

Elsa smirked. "Go right ahead."

Tiana grabbed Elsa and pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping her hands around the queen's head and sucking on her lips.

Elsa's eyes went wide in surprise but soon closed as she surrendered to the kiss.

Tiana pushed them both off their chairs and onto the floor, Tiana ending up on top of Elsa.

Elsa moaned softly and began to make out with Tiana, feeling her pussy start to grow wet.

Tiana pulled away and grinned. "You gettin hot for me?"

Elsa nodded lustfully. Her ice dress then melted, exposing her soft pussy to Tiana.

Tiana smirked. "Mmmm, that is a real beauty down there." She leaned down and gently kissed Elsa's folds with her lips, gently dancing her tongue upon them.

"Mmmmm," Elsa sighed softly.

Tiana took Elsa into her mouth, gently eating Elsa's pussy with her tongue like it was a drop of ice cream.

"Oh my!" Elsa moaned in surprise.

Tiana licked Elsa deeper, sliding her lips over Elsa's folds, her tongue beginning to explore Elsa's insides.

"Ohhh let me go!" Elsa moaned louder.

"No, not yet," Tiana replied, licking out Elsa.

"Ohhhhhh!"

Tiana kept on her licking, sliding her tongue and now her finger in and out of Elsa, making the queen feel waves of pleasure. At this point, Elsa was so much in heat, her ice dress had completely melted.

Elsa arched herself back, trying desperately to hold back her orgasm. Tiana was good, very good, possibly as good as Anna.

Tiana licked Elsa deeper and faster, knowing that Elsa was very near.

Elsa could feel her orgasm growing, but she was enjoying this too much.

Tiana licked Elsa more and more deeper, finally reaching Elsa's G-spot.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Elsa cried out in an icy moan as she came, cool juices trickling from her pussy.

Tiana smirked. "Ya'll okay?"

"I feel great," Elsa panted, lustfully. "In fact, I'm going to return the favour."

Tiana stood up and removed her gloves and tiara and slid out of her dress, revealing her quite beefy, but still curvy body. "Take me."

Elsa went red. "Oh my god, you could grind meat on that."

Tiana lay in front of Elsa. "Want to grind me, huh?" She then winked.

Elsa licked her lips and got on top of her. "I'll do more than grind, sweetie." She pressed her still wet pussy against Tiana's folds, grinning like little girl.

Tiana reached back and grabbed Elsa's rear, Elsa giggling at the touch.

"Let's do this, sugar," Tiana replied.

Elsa and Tiana started to grind against each other, the friction becoming strong and warm instantly, like a raging inferno was between their legs.

As they rode each other, Elsa leaned close and kissed Tiana. "I love you!" She grunted in pleasure.

"I love you too, baby," Tiana moaned, sucking on Elsa's tongue.

Elsa slid her tongue into Tiana's mouth as the two rode each other, making out and grinding their beautiful bodies together.

"Mmmm," They both sighed in harmony as pleasure coursed through both of them.

Elsa started to grind harder, Tiana grinding against her in responses, their moans becoming louder and louder until they finally came onto each other.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "That was a good fuck."

"It was a great fuck, you queen," Tiana replied.

Elsa looked down and saw droplets of water on Tiana's chest, seeing they were the remains of her ice dress. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. My dress went over you."

"It's okay, and if anyone sees a mess on the floor, I'll just say someone spilt their milkshake," Tiana told her. "You've got nothing to worry about, queenie."

Elsa smiled and kissed Tiana. "Thank you for that."

Tiana grinned. "My pleasure, your majesty."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Okay so I was inspired by a little pic I saw on tumblr of Elsa and Tiana together and immediatly saw that it had potential for some good smut :P Special thanks to disneyfemslashcomics on tumblr for making the pic that inspired this. See you all next time!


End file.
